Queen Blackfire
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: Blackfire has escaped from jail and conquered much of the universe. She now heads for Earth to get her revenge starting by kidnapping Robin. What are her plans and what are the Teen Titans going to do?
1. The Queen

****

Queen Blackfire

A very large ship zooms into our galaxy at a high rate. It immediately stops upon entering the proximity of our solar system. The ship ,undetected by any military base on Earth, stays in orbit and a large portion of the ship opens up revealing a window. This window shows two people standing next to each other. 

The first figure is Blackfire; Starfire's criminal sister who has escaped jail. The second is unknown to anyone but Blackfire. He has long brown hair and very shiny armor on. He looks at Earth with disgust. 

"This is the 'Planet' we're taking over next?" he asks. 

"Yes, Krew, you have a problem?" Blackfire answers. 

"It's a pathetic planet from what I've heard. Why bother with it?"

"You obviously haven't been there then. On this planet, exists people with very extraordinary powers. They are called the Teen Titans. They defeated me once, but not again. Also my 'little' sister is there." 

"I see your Majesty."

"Send the probes."

"For what?"

Blackfire smiles and looks at Krew with a face of enjoyment. "Robin." 

Please tell me if this is a good. This is my first Teen Titan fanfic and somehow I am still knew at Grammer, Spelling, and Interesting 

Storylines. Reviews will be nice! 


	2. Kidnapped

**All the Teen Titans are standing on the roof. It is a special day for them. For it is ….July 4th!!!!!! "Whoa!" shouts Cyborg. "Do it again," commands Beast Boy. Five fireworks shoot off the roof. "Look at them go!" says Robin. Starfire clinches to Robin from behind. "Amazing," she says. **

"Just as amazing as you," Robin thinks to himself. 

Just then Starfire jumps forward grabbing the lighting stick from Cyborg and puts it to one of the rockets. "Let me try."

"No Starfire! That's-" 

"Oooops." all the rockets light up at once and shoot off into the air. Cyborg and Beast Boy are covered in smoke, but Starfire is clapping her hands and laughing in joy to see the rockets perform their final finally. "Isn't it wonderful, Robin."

"Yes it is."

"Hey what's that?" Suddenly a star shines brightly and starts to grow in size. 

"Maybe it's a Nova Burst?" Starfire suggests. 

The Star then gets bigger and bigger until they finally recognize what it is. "Titans Go!" the Titans dodge the incoming object. It hit's the roof leaving a dent then flying back upward. It is the pink probe they recognize that was sent to them long ago to capture Blackfire instead got Starfire. 

"I thought we cleared up that mess," says Cyborg. 

"I did too," agrees Robin. "Titans, Go!" the Titans gather around the object to try and bring it down. But passes them. 

"Starfire, Look out!" the probe heads for her. She launches several energy blasts at it, but it has no effect. Starfire flies up, but the probe flies right by her. "What?" the Titans then see who is the real target. "ROBIN!" the probe entwines Robin in its tentacles and carries him to the sky. Starfire immediately chases after him along with Raven and Beast Boy( transforming into a bird). 

The probe grips Robin very hard so that he cannot escape. The tentacles gag him and try to blindfold him, but Robin struggles hard. He spots Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy heading his way and is happy to see them, but something draws his attention away from them. It is a girl with long black hair. It is Blackfire. 

Blackfire blocks the Titans way to Robin and just smiles. She then fires energy blasts at each one of them. "Sorry, little sister, but today is not your lucky day."

"Blackfire, why are you doing this?" 

"Revenge, sister. I am going to get back at all of you for sending me to jail. I also can't have you following me so I am leaving you with a Welcome Back Gift." 4 more probes appear beside Blackfire and fly at the Titans. 

"Robin!" Starfire shoots at the probes and makes her way past the probes and chases Blackfire, but she is too late. By the time she makes it past the first wave of clouds. Blackfire and Robin are gone. 

Interesting uh? 


	3. the King

The probe flies Robin into Blackfire's ship and throws him on the ground as it flies away. A door leading to space behind Robin closes. He watches Earth disappear as he tries to get some air into his lungs. He holds his neck in pain. Robin looks in front of him and sees two legs then slowly works his way up them and sees the body of a young adult. He was standing with Blackfire when she gave the order to kidnap him. He grabs Robin by the collar and hoists him up on his feet. He stares Robin straight in the eye and scoffs. He turns around making his cape slide gracefully over Robin. "Follow me boy." He obediently follows the man to a sort of throne room. To Robin's shock Blackfire is sitting on the throne. She has her back to one arm of the chair and her feet over the other. "Robin!" she yells in joy. She turns to sit correctly and gets a serious look at the man that escorted Robin. " You can leave now, Odin." "Queen Blackfire may I-" "Leave!" Odin hatefully bows and gives Robin a hateful look and leaves the room. Robin watched him leave wondering something. "Queen?" a voice breaks his thought. "Robin!" he immediately looks at Blackfire just as she jumps from her throne and lands right in front of Robin. "Blackfire I-" Blackfire hugs Robin cutting him off. "I'm so glad you're here." Robin pushes her away, "Blackfire, I want some answers." "Really what kind?" "First, you're a Queen?" "Almost. I am the Queen of this galaxy and many others and soon the universe once I've conquered this planet you call Earth." "You what???!!!" "You heard me. It's better then I wanted." "Then why the hell am I here?" Blackfire looks at Robin with a smile. She walks close to him and puts her hands on him. "To be the Queen of the Universe will get kind of lonely some times." "You don't mean-" "Yes, I want you to be my King." 


	4. Odin's Confession

"No!" Robin yells. "I will not be your King! Not in a million years!" "You will have some time to think about it. That is before I send some missiles for Earth." "What?" Robin gasps as two guards grab Robin by the arms and pull him away. "Never, Blackfire! I will never be your King!" the guards take him to a room deep with the skip highly guarded. Odin steps in beside Queen Blackfire. "I thought I told you to leave?" "Yes, but I must have a word with you your Majesty." "What could it possible be about?" "Are you sure kidnapping Robin was a wise idea?" "Are you questioning my actions?" "Y-yes, your majesty." Blackfire walks over to the window facing Earth. "With Robin here I will be 'killing two birds with one stone' as they say on Earth. I will be hurting Starfire badly and I will be keeping the man I believe to love." "Love?" "Yes. He will be my King and I will announce it to Starfire as soon as she comes here to save him." "She is coming?" "Yes, you fool! I know Starfire won't hesitate to save Robin. She doesn't know it, but she loves him. Foolish little sister; coming here will be your doom." Blackfire closes her eyes to see Starfire falling to her knees crying and then she kills her in front of Robin. Blackfire chuckles to herself. When she opens her eyes, Odin is looking down at his feet blushing a little. "What is wrong with you?" "I , um, I ,um, um, louuuu, oh, nothing." Blackfire looks at him funny then understands. She starts laughing hard. "Odin, I can't believe you wanted to have a talk to me about pronouncing your love to me. Hahahahahahahahhahahah. Oh Odin, you have no chance at getting any of it from me. Now LEAVE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Odin rushes from the room. "Stupid, Odin. Who does he think he is?"  
  
So what do you think people? Am I doing good so far? Tell me what you want to happen next or maybe you want Odin and Robin to get into a fight. Should Starfire come to the rescue? Tell me. 


	5. Fight! Fight!

Sorry I haven't updated. I am writing a novel now and its been going so  
well I forgot about my teen titan stories.  
Oh well read 'em and weep as I say.  
Chapter 5  
Starfire stands on the roof of the "T" Titans. She looks up to the sky to  
where Robin may be. She can see the space ship and the outline of a very  
big laser cannon it seems. Just a short while ago Blackfire sent a message  
saying that if they do not surrender, she would start shooting at the Earth  
causing earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and many other serious natural  
disasters.  
The wind brushes on to her face and her hair flies above her head. She  
looks up at the sky and focuses her eyes on the ship. 'I will not give up  
this planet. This is my new home ever since I left my planet and I will not  
surrender it to my evil sister.'  
Beast Boy arrives up on the roof and sees Starfire. "Star, what are-"  
Just then Starfire takes off to the sky and vanishes to the sky. Beast Boy  
rushes to the end of the roof where Starfire used to be. He yells up to  
her, "Star what are you doing?!"  
"Don't follow me Beast Boy. I am going after Robin and my sister." Starfire  
flies toward the spaceship and can clearly see Robin and Odin in one of the  
windows of the ship.  
  
Odin has Robin pinned to the ground by his wrists. "You little brat!" Robin  
is struggling against the furious giant. Just a couple of minutes ago Odin  
took Robin from his chambers to see Blackfire and Odin had the make the  
comment, 'you better take care Queen Blackfire or I'll kill you myself.'  
Stubborn Robin had to say, 'and like you'd do better?' immediately Odin had  
Robin pinned to the ground. *Now to the present* "you think you're so  
smart? I don't know what Blackfire sees in you, but I could do better. If  
it were up to me I would have already thrown you out of the ship in deep  
space. I would love to see you suffocate before my eyes."  
Robin put his feet on Odin's stomach and flips him over Robin's body. Odin  
lands on his back in pain. Robin jumps into the air after flipping on his  
feet and kicks Odin in the chest several times. After hearing him groan of  
pain, Robin takes off down the corridor, but he wasn't free long. For he  
hears the something mechanical flying to him and when he turns around one  
of his own devices grips his wraps around his ankles and makes him drop to  
the ground. He moves his body in a sitting position and tries to remove the  
tight cords, but they don't come lose. Odin walks up to him and grabs Robin  
by the collar lifting him to eye level with Odin. After Odin cracks a  
smile, he hoists Robin over his shoulder and carries him off to Blackfire's  
throne room. "Let's see you weasel your way out of this one." 


	6. Go! Starfire Go!

Chapter 6  
Starfire lands on top of the ship near the window of Blackfire's throne  
room. She looks inside and sees Odin walk in with Robin hoisted over his  
shoulder. He drops him in front of Blackfire and she unties the bonds on  
Robin's ankles. Blackfire dismisses Odin and Starfire almost screams when  
she sees Blackfire hug Robin and kiss him on the cheek.  
Robin backs away from Blackfire. "What was that for?" Robin asks sternly  
rubbing his cheek.  
"Not quite sure I just was wondering what it felt like." Blackfire walks to  
her throne and throws herself on it. Her legs hang over the right arm and  
her head and elbow hang on the left. " I sent for you because I wanted to  
talk to you about the fate of your planet. Earth is what you call it. Your  
friends the 'Teen Titans' are not going to give up I know that so I have  
decided to attack Earth."  
"What?!!"  
"This shows that there will be no more a home for you and no  
more....Starfire. So know you make your choice." Blackfire gets up off her  
throne and strolls over to Robin. "Either you give up and die with your  
planet or ..." Blackfire captures Robin's chin in her hands and looks him in  
the eyes. " or you become my King and live for eternity with me." Blackfire  
pulls Robin closer and kisses him.  
There is a big noise and Blackfire is tossed from Robin. Starfire stands  
next to Robin full of rage and in a fighting stance ready to take on  
Blackfire.  
"Starfire?" shouts Robin and Blackfire.  
  
Okay I left you all hanging, but is it good or not? I kind of did in a  
hurry sort of. Review me and tell me if Blackfire should die or not. Maybe  
she escapes and says she'll be back for both of them for revenge. Who knows  
you decide. 


End file.
